


Broken Winged Angel

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom San, Jongho is Yeosang's butler, M/M, Mingi & San are childhood friends, San needs money, Top Wooyoung, Woosan, Wooyoung is a brat, Yeosang is Wooyoung's brother, Yeosang is the good brother, boss Wooyoung, maid San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: San really needs money for taxes & his mother's treatment. Soon, he finds a job as a maid in Jung Mansion. What happens when he asks for extra money from his boss, Wooyoung? What will Wooyoung ask for a favor? Will San accept it?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

San let the suitcase on the ground, stretching for a second. A bright smile appeared on his face as he realized he arrived at the capital city. Finally, he was independent. 

He took a taxi, driving to a certain address "Yes mum, I arrived" he paused listening to the elder woman "Yes, I'm heading there". He paid the driver as he looked at the building, before searching for the apartment. His eyes shone as he spotted the name, losing no time to press it.

Mingi ruffled his hair, dragging his feet to the door "Who is it?" he mumbled to himself as he didn't wait for anyone. He was in utter shock when he saw his childhood friend "San!". The older male jumped in his arms, while Mingi hugged him tightly.

"Come in! Come in" the older took the suitcase inside. Mingi cleaned his sofa from the t-shirts "How come you came?", San patted the spot next to him signaling him to sit besides him "I finally became a scholar! I made it!". Mingi smiled widely "So, you'll stay with me?", San shook his head "The university found me a cheap apartment".

That moment the door opened, making San stand up. A blue haired male walked in, freezing for a second because of the stranger "Hi" he awkwardly said. San bowed "Hello" his tone revealing how shy he was.

Mingi smiled widely "Hongjoong this is San, the childhood friend I told you". The oldest nodded, reaching for a handshake "Nice to meet you, San. Mingi has told me about you. Has he told you about me?". San looked at Mingi confused "Oh come on, Hongjoong. Let him breathe first" said the youngest among them.

The shorter rolled his eyes "I'm joking, Mingi. Anyway, do you want something to eat?". San nodded positively "Yes, I had a long & early trip" he eye smiled. They ate, getting to know each other & be more comfortable. After the food, San yawned earning smiles from the other two "You wanna sleep?" asked the oldest. The guest shook his head "I actually wanted to ask if you can help me get to the address of my apartment", the tallest smiled "Let's go then".

It was a long way, but they arrived before it got dark. They took him up, until they reached the apartment. San spoke "I don't want to disturb more. Thank you guys!". Hongjoong let out a sound of annoyance "It's our pleasure to help you", Mingi nodded with a sound. San felt like it was enough "It's alright. See you!", the other two shrugged "However you wish. Call me" said Mingi.

San tied his arms around his neck, discreetly watching the annoyance on Hongjoong's face. He whispered "Are you dating?", Mingi broke the hug "We're rommates" San gave him a look, knowing well enough that he didn't take an answer to his question, before goodbying the oldest too.

For his bad luck the apartment was in a really bad condition as everything were too dirty. He exhaled heavily, not wanting to leave it like this. Unfortunately, the cleaning took much time, yet San immediately took a shower when he was done. He fell on the bed, too exhausted to respond to anyone. He fell asleep with a smile.

The following days, Mingi helped him around & kept him much company. Luckily, they were attending the same university. The first day everything went on nicely, everyone talked to everyone trying to be nice with each other. Next days he started getting closer with his classmate, Yunho.

He was studying when his mother called asking how are the lessons going which she received a positive answer. San heard her coughing 'Mum, are you alright?' he was really concerned. He knew they were really poor & his mother had a sickness, which needed a lot of money & therapies to get cured.

'You focus on your studies, son' she tried to keep the cough not wanting to make him more nervous. San swallowed his lips, holding tears back 'Don't worry mum, I'll search for a job & send you money'. The mother kept insisting she was fine, she didn't want to waste her only son's youth on worrying for her.

He desperately searched for a job the following days, it was hard to find one. He asked Mingi & Hongjoong, who worked together at a Cafe, but unfortunately the boss didn't need more employees.

He was talking with Yunho, as the lesson ended they sat on a Cafe. The taller had noticed how thoughtful his friend looked lately "Are you alright?". The younger gave him a fake smile "I'm fine...", the older smirked "It's alright. You can tell me".

San looked at him in sadness "I'm looking for a job...do you know anything?". He had a feeling of awkwardness, even if he shouldn't. Yunho nodded "I see. That's why you're sad. I know something, but I'm not sure if you'll accept it". The younger's eyes widened in anticipation "I'll take. Whatever it is", Yunho shrugged "However you wish. They look for maids in the Jung Mansion. I heard they pay good there". San smiled, feeling a tiny piece of hope inside him "Tell me everything. I'll go". He gathered all the information he needed.

He decided to go on Saturday morning. It was in the suburbs, too far away from any house, forcing him to take a taxi there. He stood outside the gates, his mouth wide open in amazement. It was big & beautiful that San couldn't even see it in his dreams. The yard was endless & he can't even imagine how the house will be from the inside.

He rang the bell of the gates & in a matter of seconds a maiden came to help. "Hello, I'm Choi San. I heard they're hiring maids" he tried to be friendly. The maiden smirked "Come inside. It's Saturday, so Mr.Jung will arrive in less than an hour" she allowed him inside.

San was mesmerized by everything in the yard, as it was too decorated along with a fountain. When the door opened, San felt his stomach clench. He felt like he went inside a palace, hesitantly walking in.

Some more maidens approached him, giggling at his reaction. They talked to him slightly, quickly going back to their jobs. San frowned his eyebrows in confusion at the fear of the employees. They seemed terrified at the slightest distraction, making him wonder who's the boss.

He was dazzled so much by the place, that didn't even understand when time passed. The butler opened the door allowing the owner inside. He seemed a determined & intimidating man, yet really handsome San could admit. The owner's eyes immediately fell on him & San felt so small in compare.

The maiden hesitantly told him "Mr.Jung a maid applied for the job..." she bowed her head at the look of him. The man directed his gaze to San, slightly making him flinch "Take him to my office. I'll be there in a minute".

San was leaded in a really big yet neat office. He looked around him, seeing a big portrait of him sitting on a chair. He read his name "Jung Wooyoung" he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly the door opened, making him stand in an appropriate position. "Hello Mr.Jung, I'm Choi San..." he tried to sound professional, but the younger cut him off "Did I ask?" San felt stupid from his words & look "There are rules you'll have to follow here, Choi San". He felt so defenceless, like a prey in a predator's mercy.

Wooyoung sat, without looking at him "Alright, go on with your presentation". Now, San felt like an idiot yet he continued. He tried to give his best, but Wooyoung was more focused on his voice rather than his words.

'Such a soft voice, sweet face & nice body' he thought, as he checked him out. San stopped talking "You're done? At last, I thought this would last forever", the older lowered his head for a second.

San could feel Wooyoung's piercing eyes on him as he kept checking him out "Well, Choi San, you're hired" the older raised his head with a smile that slowly grew. The owner stood up "Make yourself comfortable, until I bring you your contact" with that he left the room.

San had a small celebration as he was alone "Yes!" he mumbled to himself. That was a big step in his life. 

Soon, Wooyoung walked in giving him the papers "It's too much to read for people like you, so I'll explain you the contract in few words". San felt offended by his new boss' statement, but tried to ignore it.

Wooyoung sat him, standing behind him as San was facing the papers on the desk "Number one & most important rule is to listen to whatever I ask whenever I ask it".

Now, he trapped him between his arms & the desk, his mouth almost touching his ear "Second, you obey to whatever I order. You disobey, you're out". San felt chills by everything in the situation. He felt like he did the worst decision of his life to even coming here. 

"Third, you cause any trouble, you'll find the solution & you're also out" with that he straightened his posture "If you need the job so much, then sign". San's hand trembled, debating if he should leave or be trapped here.

It won't be that bad or will it? A quick thought of not signing came to his mind. It wasn't worth it. Suddenly, his mother appeared in his thoughts. Her sickness & the fees they owned. Without a second thought he signed it.

A mischievous smirk rose on Wooyoung's face "Welcome to my Mansion, my maid San".


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung makes a dirty offer to San

San adapted good at the workplace. It was hard & he sometimes missed the lesson, but he knew the payment was worthy.

It was almost time for San to leave when Wooyoung got in the kitchen. He had his eyes on him as he spoke to the other maids "Leave us. I want the knew maid to serve me" his eyes darkened. San tried to hide the panic he felt, calmly serving him the warm food.

Wooyoung ate a bit "Did you cook it?", the maid nodded "Yes & they slightly helped me". The younger chuckled as he cleared his mouth with a napkin "Hmm, now I see why it tastes awful". Once again he made San feel worthless.

"Pour me some red wine" he demanded. San stably poured him some in the expensive glass. Wooyoung sipped a little, standing up without leaving the glass. San gulped as the other had an ironic look as he approached him. He poured some on his shoes "Clean up before you leave" he mocked while leaving the empty glass on the table.

San was soon left alone. He was trembling in humiliation, holding back a sob. He shakily breathed out, while some maids walked in "San, do you need help?". The other swallowed the lump in his throat "It's fine..." with that he cleaned up the mess. San tried his best to be patient. He had no other choice for now anyway.

He couldn't focus during the lesson, he knew he had to be quickly at work exactly when he's done. Immediately after the lesson he packed, almost running out "San wait!" called Yunho. The shorter kept walking "I don't have much time, Yunho. I'll text you" with that he got in the bus leaving his friend behind.

He was a little bit late & for his bad luck Wooyoung arrived earlier from work "Wow, you came" he clapped "I thought you needed an invitation" he passed him by, as San lowered his head in defeat.

He was stressed & the fellow workers noticed, softly placing his hand on his shoulder catching his attention "Don't worry, he was always like this" San only nodded. He doesn't care if he was always mean, he hates for being his target.

It was time to clean Wooyoung's office, as the other's did the cooking. He knocked, earning a positive answer. Wooyoung had the first three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, obviously tired from the work. He gulped "I came to clean it", Wooyoung chuckled "Thanks for telling because I thought you came for another service" he stood up "I'm still working, but anyway be quick". San tried not to overthink his boss' ironies, as he tried to be as fast as possible. Wooyoung stood near the window, looking outside, the nature.

As San started, Wooyoung couldn't take his eyes off him. He seemed so weak & his skin looked so soft. The way he bent over the table, made his mind run wild. San turned to look at him "I'm done..." his voice silencing as he noticed Wooyoung eating him with his eyes. The other looked at him in the eyes, not ashamed of his behavior "Go then. What are you waiting for? You need something?" San shook his head, walking out fast.

He exhaled heavily as he closed the door behind him. 'Have patience' he kept repeating in his head.

San managed to pay some fees with the first payment. Like always the money quickly ended, making him start saving for food.

It was a quiet day at work, he didn't have much time until he would leave for home. He kept on washing the many dishes, as Wooyoung walked in. The younger stood too close to him "You want anything, Mr.Jung?" asked San, the other nodded grabbing a glass to drink water.

He leaned on the counter, still much closer to the maid who continued his work. "Are you from Seoul, San?" he asked without looking at him. He was caught off guard "I'm from Namhaegun, sir", the other abruptly answered "Sir? Where the same age. Call me Wooyoung when no one's around". San giggled, he felt so much better that the boss had softened.

He was done, wiping his hands "Do you need anything else, Wooyoung?". The younger cornered him in front of the sink "I love how you say my name" he hungrily looked at San's lips. The maid didn't know how to react to that action, he weakly tried to escape but the other didn't allow him.

"Do you have a boyfriend, San?" he brought his face closer, the other frowned his eyebrows in sadness "No..." his soft voice barely coming out. Wooyoung smirked "Good boy..." he went for a kiss, but San turned his face on the side "Stop" his voice still weak. Wooyoung lost his temper "Don't you remember the rules? Obey me" he tone quiet yet angry.

He went for another kiss, instead San resisted "Time's up. I have to go". Wooyoung stepped back "Alright Choi San" with that he left the kitchen. San couldn't move from the spot, he kept his head lowered. He was breathing silently yet heavily, as he tried to calm down his shaking. He walked home, unable to stop thinking the today's actions. He only wishes Wooyoung won't fire him.

Next day it was Saturday & San had to go early at work. He could hear the maids gossiping about a person who would visit today, but ignored it. The bell was soon heard & the butler went to open.

It was a very rich gentleman looking male, he smirked "Hello everyone!" he seemed confident. Wooyoung came downstairs "Seonghwa! How have you been?", the older male took his persistent eyes from San "I'm fine, my friend. Long time no see" he chuckled. After that moment, they sat in the office for hours.

They were cooking much food for two people & San wished he could take a bite. He was soon left alone, taking care of the food.

"What do we have here? A lonely dove?" it was Seonghwa. San smiled, trying to be polite "Hello, sir", Seonghwa frowned his eyebrows "Sir? I'm not that old, beautiful. Call me Seonghwa". San wanted to roll his eyes at the other's cheesy lines, but held himself.

"You need anything, Seonghwa?" he tried to remain polite, instead the other's eyes darkened "From you many things, but for now some water". San gulped, hating the older's behavior. If they had met under other circumstances he would probably have hit him.

He turned to hand him water, seeing the other already too close to him. Seonghwa touched his hands, as he took the glass not taking his eyes off him as he drank it. He let the water aside "Why am I still thirsty?" he hungrily looked at his lips. This time San couldn't hold himself "I don't know, sir. Probably dehydration" with that he walked out of the room, hearing Seonghwa laugh at his response.

Soon, he was at his friend's office again "Wooyoung, who's that beautiful new maid?", his friend turned to look at him "San?". Seonghwa took a sip from the drink in his hand "Can I take him for once?", Wooyoung hid his anger "I don't think he would accept. He's hard to get".

Seonghwa chuckled "I bet he would do anything for money", Wooyoung was annoyed. He hated the way Seonghwa was talking about San, someone that belonged to him.

"San is mine" he chugged down the drink, Seonghwa chuckled "Have you tried him?". Wooyoung gave him an angry look "Not yet, but still I won't give him to you. So shut up", the other surprised raised his eyebrows "Alright. As you wish prince". San was only his & he wouldn't let anyone touch him, until he takes what he wants.

It was time for Seonghwa to leave, Wooyoung leaded him to the door. San was also getting ready to leave. They made eye contact "I hope to see you again" said the oldest to the maid, instead San gave him a fake smile "I don't think I could say the same" this made Wooyoung cackle. Seonghwa nodded before turning to his friend who just stopped laughing "See you, Wooyoung" with that he got the same response from his younger. Wooyoung winked at San, before walking away.

San almost run home. He was exhausted, yet he decided to call his mother 'How are you feeling, mum?!'. The elder's mood immediately changed hearing her son's voice 'My precious San. I'm fine. How are you in the big city?'.

They talked some time, until San asked 'Mum, who's your sickness? Tell me what did the doctor tell you?'.

Silence.

He heard his mother heavily sighing 'Don't get nervous, San, but...he told me I must do the operation or soon it won't go easily' San swallowed his lips, his vision getting blurry. He shakily exhaled, trying to sound calm 'Don't worry, mum. I'll keep working or I'll find another job to get you the money'. His mother kept insisting that he's already doing enough & he better focus on his studies, but there was nothing that could change his mind.

He looked for other jobs too, but still nothing could go along with the schedule he already had. There was only one solution. Ask Wooyoung to pay him 3 months earlier. He wished he would accept.

He was working the afternoon, until night. He hadn't seen Wooyoung the whole day, probably he was in his room this time. The working time finished, making San more nervous. He washed his face as he tried to prepare for it.

He hesitantly knocked "Come in" the boss' voice was hoarse. The room was enormous with a very comfortable king size bed "Hello Wooyoung". The younger slightly tilted his head "What brings you here?".

San opened & closed his mouth some times before speaking "Can I...can I get 3 months payment earlier because I need them?". Wooyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise "What do you need them for?", San felt like he couldn't breathe properly from shame "Personal reasons". The younger chuckled "Not the answer I expected. Anyway, I can't" San's face was drawn in utter sadness "Please...".

Wooyoung shrugged, leaning back on a desk "But there something you can do. I won't give you 3 earlier payments, but I'll give you extra money if you sleep with me". San got angry, but before he could refuse the other spoke "Think of it, San. If you desperately need money, then one night won't harm anyone".

The older turned around, running out of the mansion. He stopped somewhere, his legs felt weak. He sat down, unable to hold his tears. Why was everything like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa getting rejected by sassy San~  
> What will San do?


	3. Selling His Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San accepts Wooyoung's offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it~

San was in a really big dilemma. What will happen if he accepts? Will it happen only once? What if he refuses? Will he get fired? He couldn't make up his mind, so he decided to hang out with Mingi, he really needed it.

They had much fun, even though San was deeply nervous. Mingi always made him forget bad things no matter what. 

It started raining, so they quickly sat in a Cafe enjoying the warm coffee. They were silent for some minutes, making San look outside the window & get lost in thoughts.

"San...?" the younger's deep voice caught his attention "What's bothering you?". San wanted to tell him everything so much, but he didn't risk it "Nothing...".

They stayed quiet again & Mingi could notice how his friend hesitated to tell him something "Go on, ask me" he smiled warmly to his older. San smiled back. What would he do without Mingi?

"Would you do anything to save someone you really love?" he finally asked. Mingi thought of it as he tried to read San's expression "I would. You?". San held the warm cup with both hands, not taking his eyes off it "Yeah, me too..." his voice expressing sadness.

He took his decision. He would sell his body to Wooyoung.

San would work until late, so he directly knocked on Wooyoung's office. He felt the other's piercing eyes the second he got in "I accept your offer" he abruptly said knowing he wouldn't be able if he thought of it more. Wooyoung smirked "What a pleasant answer. I'll wait for you when you're done" . 

He was nervous the whole day, unable to stop his imagination about the near future.

It was about time, he knocked on the door of his bedroom. "Come in" said the other in a serious tone. San breathed out, calming down himself as he got in.

Wooyoung was sitting on the bed, his shirt half way open while he had his legs parted. He smirked as he saw the insecurity in the maid's eyes "You seem tensed. Take a quick shower. I'll wait".

San did as he was told. He let the warm water relax him. 

He came out with a robe, seeing Wooyoung wait for him. He stood opposite him, not exactly knowing what to do. Wooyoung smirked mischievously, realising that he was inexperienced "Suck me off, baby boy". San felt shivers down his spine, his words were so bold.

He kneeled between his legs, slowly pulling down the zipper with shaky hands. He gulped, as he pumped it with his hand first "I h-have never done this..." he admitted. The younger chuckled "Try it. Just don't use your teeth" the other nodded in response.

He took the tip in his mouth, fully passing his tongue on it. Wooyoung let out a groan, throwing his head back. He pushed San's head, making him take more of it. The older moaned around it, as it was already hitting the back of his throat. He started learning it alone in the process, earning praisings from his boss.

Wooyoung looked at San, softly taking his bangs from his face "You're so beautiful" he almost whispered, catching the maid's attention. He looked so innocent, so defeated, it made Wooyoung want to wreck him.

He stopped him "Take off your robe & lay on the bed" he ordered. San shyly took it off, laying on the bed. Wooyoung took off his remaining clothes, looking for the lube.

He smirked at the view of San hiding himself "Spread your legs, San". The older felt like crying, he was so ashamed. He slightly opened, until Wooyoung got between them.

He poured some on his fingers, not taking his eyes off the bottom. He added one finger, seeing San frown his eyebrows. He quickly added the second, earning much reaction from the other "So innocent..." his tone revealing his lust. He added another, making San throw his head back, shutting his eyes. He started marking his neck, before going down on his nipples. San's body started to heat up, making him hug Wooyoung's head as weak moans left his mouth.

The younger took out his fingers, earning a cute silent complain from the other. He smirked, pouring some on his hard member. He positioned himself, carefully sliding inside him in one go. San dug his nails on his chest, trying to bare the size.

Wooyoung allowed him to adjust, pinning his wrists as he started making out with him. He noticed that San relaxed, allowing him to give him slow deep thrusts without breaking the kiss. He earned a needy moan from the bottom, making him snap his hips harder shaking him fully.

He started in a quick pace, rocking the bottom's body uncontrollably. The bedpost hitting against the wall, as the skin slapping & moans filled the room. He lasted long, not wanting to let San leave without having much of him.

He was getting closer to his release "Moan my name!", of course San did as he was told. He buried his face on the crook of his neck, gripping hard on his hips & bed sheets, while San was hugging his back.

Not taking any longer, he finished inside him while San let everything drop on their almost touching bodies. Wooyoung gave him some more thrusts before taking himself out.

Their heavy breathing was only heard for some minutes. Wooyoung looked at him "It's too late to go home. Sleep here tonight" his tone low. The older was too tired to protest, only nodding as he fell asleep.

Next day, Wooyoung woke up without San on his side. He heard the water from the shower running, making him smirk. He got inside, seeing San panic & hide his body "Like I didn't fuck you yesterday" he mocked. He kissed him, pinning him against the wall. They didn't do anything else than just touching before getting out of the shower.

They soon got dressed, San was too ashamed to ask, but did anyway "T-The money..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Wooyoung chuckled, taking his full wallet out.

He smirked, throwing down much amount of money. San looked at them, in disgust turning his gaze to the boss "Treat me better". The other gave him an ironic look "I treat you like someone who sold his virginity for money". San grabbed the money, almost running out of the Mansion.

He cried at the usual corner near his job. He didn't feel like himself anymore. He was disgusted by his own decision.


	4. His Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang & his butler Jongho join the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang is the good brother

San ignored every call or text after what happened with Wooyoung. He cried, until there were no tears left. He felt embarrassed & shameless, after he himself agreed. 

Thankfully, the next day he was working evening allowing him to relax a bit & send money to his mother. It was all the money he had given him, which was a lot. He mentally prepared himself, before leaving his house.

Wooyoung hadn't arrived yet, making him work freely. When he came, he could understand how angry he was. Silent cusses & angry stomps were heard. San continued with the food, until he left & he relaxed again.

An hour later, he was almost done cleaning the counter when Wooyoung walked in. He locked the kitchen door, walking fast towards him.

Before San could react Wooyoung grabbed his hips, as he pinned his head on the counter. The older let out a sob, while his pants were yanked down. He didn't need much preparation, Wooyoung didn't care anyway. He got seated inside him, letting out a groan as he waited for his maid to adjust.

He started in a fast pace, earning sobs mixed with moans from his maid. He kept the bruising grip on his hips, while he pulled his hair. He loved seeing San being under him, weak & obedient. He increased his pace, thrusting harder & reaching deeper each time.

Few more thrusts & he finished inside him, filling him up fully. He calmed down, before taking himself out "Serve me food" with that he heavily sat on the comfortable chair.

San's legs were shaking, he could be barely standing. He pulled up his pants, quickly wiping his tears. He couldn't control his trembling, yet he managed to serve him.

Wooyoung pulled his wrist, forcing him to sit on his thigh. He started eating, as he slided his hand inside the maid's pants. San hid his face on his shoulder "We agreed to do that for once" his voice barely coming out. Wooyoung pressed his middle finger inside him "I said to sleep with me. I never made clear how many times" he added one more. San bit his lower lip, holding a painful moan back.

He started the scissoring motions, making San grip on his shirt unable to hold a needy moan. Wooyoung ordered him "Touch me", San immediately understood. He put his hand inside his pants, pumping his semi hard member. He soon unzipped his pants, freeing the now hard member, while Wooyoung inserted another finger.

The younger threw the plate down, placing San on the table. He took off his pants & underwear, unbuttoning his shirt. He, then, pulled down his own pants & underwear, also unbuttoning his shirt.

He started making out with his maid, tying his legs around his waist as he got inside him once again. He held his thigh, while the other hand was resting on his back.

He slammed inside him, shaking the table along them. San threw his head back, still holding onto Wooyoung. He moaned loudly, as his eyes rolled back from pleasure. Wooyoung started marking fresh hickeys on his already marked neck.

San laid back, too lost in pleasure. Instead Wooyoung rested his hand next to the other's body, while the other kept his hips steady. He started thrusting faster & harder, making San whimper & call his name.

They were both reaching their climax. San lifted his body, hugging Wooyoung. Few thrusts more & he finished inside him again. Heavy breaths filled the room. Wooyoung looked the older, kissing him passionately.

He soon took himself out, getting his pants back up "Shower here" his tone serious. San's chest was still going up & down, as he nodded.

He took a quick shower, not wanting to spend more time there. As he got dressed to leave, Wooyoung called his name making him stop "Here" he handed him a full envelope. The older looked at it confused, making Wooyoung raise an eyebrow "Your extra payment, baby. What else could it be?!" he chuckled, before walking away.

San quickly walked home, counting the money. His eyes widened, it was double than before. He bit his lower lip, falling back on his bed with a smile. Now, it was enough for his mother's surgery, he only needed money for therapies.

He sent her the money the next day. His mother called him 'Did you receive the money, mum?' he spoke with a smile. The elder woman stayed quiet for a second 'Where did you get so much money, San?'. The male frowned his eyebrows 'I'm working, mum. Do the operation & trust me, I'm safe' they didn't speak more.

San got inside the Mansion, seeing every maid running back & forth. A maid informed him "Mr.Yeosang, Wooyoung's brother, is coming". San only wished be wasn't as mean as his boss. An hour later, Wooyoung walked in looking angry "Is everything ready?". They all confirmed him nothing was missing.

Not long after, the doorbell was heard. San could admit that he was curious. A handsome & soft looking male with long blond hair walked in. San smiled at how cute he looked. Besides him was a strong looking male, which San could understand that it was his butler based on his clothes.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kang Yeosang & this is my butler Choi Jongho" he smirked shyly, while the maids greeted them. Wooyoung walked towards them "Long time no see...brother. Let's go" he looked cold towards Yeosang. Jongho followed them, before the owner stopped him "No butler is allowed. It's me & Yeosang only" the older ensured him with a nod.

Jongho wandered in the yard, while San found his chance to approach him "Hi, I'm San". The other slightly smirked "Hello, I'm Kang Yeosang's...", he couldn't finish his sentence because the other giggled "I know. Aren't you hungry?" Jongho couldn't hide it more.

He started eating, while San was looking at him in anticipation. The younger abruptly looked at him, almost choking on his food "So? You like it?" the maid smiled. Jongho nodded, swallowing the food "It tastes great" San giggled to himself.

San noticed how different the two brothers were, making him curious. He also noticed how angry Wooyoung looked yesterday & today, thinking that it may be because of his brother's visit. 

"Where does Yeosang live?" he asked wishing for an answer. The butler wiped his mouth as he was done "Abroad..." he answered blankly. San nodded with a small pout "And why don't they live together with his brother?", Jongho seemed to get annoyed "Rich people don't need to live in the same Mansions". San could understand that the other didn't want to talk about it.

That moment Yeosang walked in "Oops! Do I interrupt?" he smirked shyly at his own joke. San found him so nice "Do you want to eat, Mr.Yeosang?", the other nodded. He started eating "Wooyoung said he's not hungry, so I'll eat & go to him" he continued his food. San's eyes fell on Jongho, who looked at his owner in a loving way.

Yeosang went to drink, accidentally throwing some on the floor. Simultaneously, the maid & the butler went to clean it, only for Yeosang to stop them "It's alright. I can manage". He wiped the floor with some tissues.

San couldn't comprehend at how different the two brothers were. They were exactly the opposites. 

It was time for San to leave, at his way out he heard the oldest brother speaking "Don't worry, Wooyoung. Tomorrow evening I'll leave. I won't disturb you more, I just missed you". San felt sorry for the long trip Yeosang took, only to get rejected.

Yeosang noticed him "Oh, you're leaving?! Have a great night" he smirked, San gave him the sweetest smile "You too". He saw Wooyoung standing back, his hands shoved in his pockets "Good night, Mr.Wooyoung" his voice quiet. The owner raised an eyebrow "See you tomorrow after work, Choi San". The maid walked out, knowing exactly what his boss meant.

Yeosang turned to his brother "Treat people better, Wooyoung". The other bitterly chuckled "You say that? You left me alone & you talk about treating people better?!". Yeosang tilted his head "You know things aren't that way", Wooyoung interrupted him "I know exactly how things are, Mr.Kang. So keep your mouth shut before I shut it" with that he headed to his room.

He just wanted to be left alone.


	5. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang & San become besties~  
> Mingi learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the next chapter, Wooyoung & Yeosang's past will be revealed 
> 
> Enjoy~

Mingi had barely woken up when he received a call from San's mother 'Good morning, Mrs.Choi'. He got a confused look from his roommate, Hongjoong, and he just shrugged.

The mother told him about the big amount of money San sent her for her operation 'Can you talk to him, Mingi? You're childhood friends, he'll tell you'. The male nodded 'Alright, Mrs.Choi, I'll talk to him soon & I'll inform you'.

When he hung up the phone, the older asked "Mrs.Choi?", Mingi nodded "San's mum...". Mingi had noticed how weird his friend was the last time they spoke & now this call. He needed to talk to San.

San was at lesson when he received a call from his friend. He hung up texting him 'I'm at the lesson. I'll call you'. He did as he told him 'Hi Mingi! How are you?' he sounded fine to his friend 'San, can we talk from close?'. The other thought of it for a second 'Hmm?! Maybe tomorrow before I go to work' they arranged to meet.

He headed to work, quickly cleaning the kitchen before starting the cooking. Yeosang got in the room "Hello there!" he smiled, San did the same "How's prince Yeosang?" this made his older giggle. Yeosang approached "Can I help?", San looked at him for a quick second "Of course".

They started cooking together, also playing around not noticing Jongho & Wooyoung standing under the door frame. Wooyoung chuckled, making both stop. San look down in apology, feeling embarrassed that he played during his work time. 

"Are you having fun? Huh San?" Wooyoung felt a burning feeling of jealousy. The maid didn't dare to look up or even speak, he only shook his head. Yeosang spoke in his place "We didn't destroy anything. Can't you be more nice?!", his brother complained "Did I talk to you? I was talking to my maid". The older shook his head "Keep being like this & you'll end up alone" he passed next to him, leaving the kitchen as Jongho followed him.

This felt like an arrow in his heart. He hated the feeling of loneliness, he never felt anything else either way. He clenched his fists, leaving San alone in the kitchen.

They ate all together, San was the only maid, also ready to leave.

"Sit with us, San" suggested Yeosang. The maid looked at Wooyoung, who waited for his response "I d-don't...think...". He couldn't finish his sentence, so Jongho interrupted him "We'll leave in couple of hours, so please grant Yeosang's wish". San looked at his older who nodded with his usual smirk. He hesitantly sat, not taking food on his plate until Yeosang gave him.

Soon, the situation became warm, all getting along very well. Wooyoung felt a different feeling this time. He felt like he was in tender hug. He looked at San's happy face, smirking at the view. Jongho noticed him, only shaking his head realizing the other's fear of showing his feelings.

Time passed, it was time for Yeosang & Jongho to leave. The oldest gave him a very warm hug "I don't know when will I come back..." he looked towards Wooyoung, who wasn't looking "...but I wish to see you again". San caressed his arm "Me too, Yeosangie. Have a great trip" he also turned towards the butler who bowed in response.

Yeosang stood in front of his younger brother "Hope to see you again soon, brother", Wooyoung nodded "Have a good trip". Yeosang hugged him, earning a weak response. He looked at him with sadness in the eyes, before turning to leave.

They all walked out & Wooyoung could feel his heart crumble. He was betrayed by Yeosang, but why did his heart hurt? He turned around, almost running in his room. He started breaking things, destroying his room. He fell on the bed, allowing some tears to fall 'I'll miss you too, brother'.

Before Yeosang got in the car he turned to San "I know he's a mean & cold person, but please keep an eye on him. I trust you, San" with that he handed him his number. The maid looked at him in surprise "And if he ever needs me, tell him to call me. I'll come whenever it is". San gave him a sweet smile "He's lucky to have you as a brother, Yeosang" with that they hugged, before the older left.

Next day, Mingi went to San's apartment. He seemed very serious confusing San. They had small talks, until the taller asked "Where are you exactly working?", the other simply answered "At the Jung Mansion as a maid".

Mingi nodded "San, be honest with me. How did you earn so much money?". San gulped, turning his head away not wanting to respond. The taller stood up, approaching him "Answer me damnit!". He turned San's face by his jaw, seeing the pleading look he was giving him.

He was losing his patience "How?!" he raised his voice, San's breaths were cutting short "I...it's...extra money he gives me...". Mingi's eyes slightly widened "Extra money for what service?", San looked on the side wishing to avoid the question.

He raised his voice "Speak!" he lost his patience, the other bit his lower lip as he looked down "I give him my body...".

Mingi felt disgusted. His childhood friend, who used to be such a shy kid, lost his pride? He felt like this wasn't the Choi San he used to know. 

He spoke what he wished "Did he force you?". The older looked down, shaking his head "I needed extra money to help my mother & he offered me that way...". 

Mingi couldn't believe his words "Leave this job now" his tone low. San shook his head "No, I can't", Mingi nodded before quickly walking out, slamming the door behind him. 

He kicked a trash can, what was he supposed to tell San's mother? Wooyoung took advantage of San's weak position. So, for now he only wanted to make him pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi takes revenge, but it costs San a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

It was from the usual nights. San stayed after work, spending the night with his boss. He looked deep in his thoughts, not talking much or being demanding.

This time he let San on the top of him, go at a pace the maid chose. He only turned their positions, knowing they were getting closer to their release. San was left breathless as usual, instead Wooyoung started pouring drink to himself "Wanna drink?" San only nodded negatively.

Wooyoung stood near the window, deep in his thoughts as he sipped from the drink. San sat on the bed, tied by the warm sheets "What's bothering you?" asked the maid in a soft tone. Wooyoung chuckled "I'm gonna miss him" he slightly nodded, San tilted his head "Yeosang? Then why where you so distant with him?". 

The younger gripped on his drink "He betrayed me. They betrayed me..." he paused, holding tears back.

"Our parents divorced when we were kids. My mother took Yeosang with her & my father took me. He treated me awfully, forcing me to work at his stupid business. He never let me choose what I wanted, hitting me when I spoke about my choices...".

He chugged down the drink "And where was Yeosang when I needed him? Nowhere! He never asked how was I. He never sent me a letter. He never answered my letters! And now he pretends to be the great brother! No, I don't want him in my life!" he let the glass aside, allowing tears to fall as he turned his back to the other.

San stood up, tenderly hugging Wooyoung "Everything will be alright" his voice low. The younger wiped his tears "I don't need your pity" he sounded angry, while San abruptly answered "But you need a hug". This made Wooyoung cry more, hugging the older tightly.

They were soon hugging on the bed, San caressing the younger's head, which was resting on his chest. The maid interrupted the silence "Don't you want to talk to Yeosang about your feelings?", Wooyoung looked at him "He won't care". San shook his head "He will. Let him explain himself, Wooyoung", the younger said through his teeth "I don't need his excuses". San rolled his eyes "As you wish, king".

Wooyoung laid on the top of him, studying his face before looking deeply into his eyes "I think I'm in love with you". He kissed him passionately. The statement brought a happy feeling to the older. 

San decided to call Yeosang 'Hello, Yeosangie! How are you?'. The other seemed too happy to talk to him 'San! I'm fine. We landed yesterday & I'm relaxing. How are you?'. San responded 'I'm fine. I called because of Wooyoung...'. San told him everything his owner told him yesterday night. 

Yeosang was amazed 'He sent me letters? I never received any. I had also sent him many times, but I thought he didn't respond because he was angry'. San was shocked 'What? You need to talk to him'. San realized that it was probably because of the parents that didn't want any connection with each other.

Mingi was watching over Wooyoung. He knew it was crazy, but he needed to teach him a lesson.

Luckily, they stopped in a mall & Wooyoung got in, while his driver stayed in the car. Mingi got in the center, following him from distance. Wooyoung got in the men's bathroom & for Mingi's luck, no one was there.

Wooyoung soon came out washing his hands, he looked at Mingi who was just standing near the sinks. He wiped his hands, ready to head out, but the taller blocked his way. He looked up at him confused, seeing the other did it on purpose.

Suddenly, Mingi grabbed him by the collar, slightly lifting him before throwing him back on the wall. Wooyoung hit his back, immediately falling down. The taller kicked his body sometimes, not wanting to leave any obvious evidence on his face.

He squatted, making eye contact "Stay away from San or things will get worse for you" with that he walked out. Wooyoung was exhaling heavily from his nose, he was more mad than scared.

He limped to his car "Drive" he needed to talk to San.

As he got home, he headed to the shower. He tried to ease the pain with warm water.

After he was done he searched for San, finding him cleaning a room "Choi San! Come to my office right now" he walked out. San was caught off guard, he gulped following his boss there. Wooyoung kept the door open, allowing the maid to enter first "Sit" he ordered. San was trembling, he didn't know why his boss was so mad at him.

Wooyoung placed his hands on the chair's arms, bringing his face too close to San's "You think I'm afraid, Choi San?! You don't know who you're messing with". The older blinked continuously "I don't understand what are you talking about?", the other chuckled "That tall bastard that gave me a beat down at the mall's bathroom".

The maid got shocked "Oh goodness! Are you alright?" he seemed worried. Wooyoung harshly grabbed his jaw "Stop fooling with me, San. Tell him that I'll make him pay once I learn his name".

Mingi popped in San's mind, remembering the time they argued about this job. 

The maid shook his head "I really don't know what you mean", Wooyoung kept him cornered "Oh really?! Because he told me to stay away from San" he said in a mocking tone. San gulped, too intimidated by Wooyoung's madness "I really don't know, Wooyoung".

Thankfully, the boss stepped back clapping "Then congratulations for having a fanclub, but tell that bastard that I won't annoy you anymore because you won't work for me from now on" with that he walked out.

San couldn't breathe properly, he shouldn't have spoken with Mingi. He felt so weak & lost.

As he finished work, he headed at Mingi's apartment. He rang the bell, but they were obviously sleeping. He clicked it many times along with banging the door.

Mingi opened, while Hongjoong was standing back confused. San stomped in "Did you beat Wooyoung?", his friend stayed quiet for some seconds "Yes..." he admitted.

San lost his temper "Are you crazy?! Why?!", the taller raised his voice "He took advantage of you, San! What do you expect me to do?!". The older abruptly answered "I agreed to whatever I did! This is none of your business! You messed everything up!". Mingi gulped, realizing the trouble he caused. San continued "You're lucky I didn't tell him your name, because he would come after you! But thanks to you I lost my job!". Mingi felt his heart break "San, I'm sorry. I didn't think...", his older cut him off "Exactly Mingi! You didn't think!" with that he walked away.

He let tears run down his face. It's not only the money & job he lost, it was Wooyoung's trust he cared more. He started having feelings for him, but now he was left with nothing.


	7. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back together~

Wooyoung had missed San. He didn't want to feel like this, but as days passed the empty spot in his heart became bigger. He always thought if San had missed him too, but why would he? He was always mean to him.

The phone kept ringing, he had ignored some days now, but this time he decided to answer. 'Hello?' he wasn't in the mood & his tone revealed it. 'Wooyoung it's me, Yeosang. Why weren't you answering?', the younger rolled his eyes 'What do you want?'.

Yeosang told him about the letters he never received or the letters that Wooyoung never answered. They spoke long, this time the younger brother wasn't cold & distant, admitting that he had missed him.

The talk was almost over when Wooyoung wondered 'How did you know I sent you letters?'. Yeosang remained quiet for some seconds 'San told me'. Wooyoung felt his knees getting weak. 

He soon hung up, heavily sitting on the sofa. San had done something so sweet, yet he threw him out so easily. He needed to talk to him. 

He searched his university, waiting for him outside. San came out along with Yunho, he tried to stay calm after the day he got fired. He also forgave Mingi, knowing that his younger cared about him.

They were talking until they saw all the students look towards a certain direction. It was Wooyoung, slightly leaning back against the car hood with his sunglasses on. Yunho chuckled "Wow! He probably came to pick his partner", San ignored him as he approached his previous boss.

Wooyoung sat up with a smirk as he saw him "San! How have you been?" all the eyes were on them. San uncomfortable because of the attention spoke "What are you doing here?", his younger chuckled "We need to talk" San couldn't disagree at the right moment.

They both got inside, Wooyoung immediately driving away "So? How's life?". San was kinda mad at him "Why did you come?", Wooyoung nodded "Let's go to my house first". The older abruptly answered "I don't want to go there! Stop somewhere near".

He stopped near the beach, both coming out, standing close to each other.

"Speak" said San in a cold tone, Wooyoung exhaled heavily "Look, I know you put someone to beat me...". San didn't let him finish "I didn't!" he almost screamed "Yes, it was my best friend. He learnt about the extra money & he got mad at you for taking advantage".

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow "Wow! Your friend cares about you that much?", San quickly answered "Yes, he does. Real friends care about each other". Wooyoung stayed quiet, as he turned his gaze towards the sea. A small smirk appeared on San's lips, realizing that his younger was jealous. 

The other exhaled "Anyway, I didn't come to talk about that beast" he turned to look at the older's confused face "Thank you, San. Yeosang told me everything & we talked". The older's eyes shone "Really?! You don't hate him anymore?!" he sounded happy, making Wooyoung softly caress his cheek "No, I don't. I also thought of traveling to meet him this time". San felt his heart ache. He would miss Wooyoung. He only wished he would come back.

He smiled "I'm glad" he looked down, while Wooyoung raised his face by his jaw "Do you want to come with me?". San thought of it without breaking eye contact "I don't know..." he looked on the side "...I got lessons and...". Wooyoung stood in front of him "Don't worry, San. Not exactly at the moment. For now, I would suggest you to work again at the Mansion". The older smiled widely, as he tied hid arms around his neck "I would love too".

Some time passed since San started working again. He was heading to work when he received a call 'Mum? How are you?'. He heard the woman giggle in happiness after years 'The operation went great, San. I feel so much better'. The male's eyes watered 'I'm so happy, mum. Why didn't you tell me, so I could come?'. The mother truthfully answered 'What matters is that everything went great'. They spoke a bit more, until San arrived to work. 

He was happy & Wooyoung noticed "You seem happy. Why?" he asked during lunch. The maid shrugged "Something personal". Wooyoung nodded "As you wish. Stay after work" with that he finished, walking out. San understood what he meant. He prepared himself mentally, remembering how great it felt having personal time with him.

As he finished, he knocked on his door earning a positive response. He started unbuttoning his shirt only for Wooyoung to stop him "No, baby boy. I'll take you for dinner tonight". San froze, not believing what he just heard. He slightly shrugged "I don't have appropriate clothes" he knew Wooyoung would take him somewhere too rich for him. The younger chuckled "Don't worry, pretty. I bought you clothes" he handed him a brand shopping bag.

San tried them & they fitted him perfectly. Wooyoung tied his arms around his waist "Ready for tonight?" he hungrily looked at his lips.

They headed in a rich restaurant, not many were there making San more comfortable. They looked at the menu & San felt like a fish out of its water. The prices were insane, probably a dish was half of his monthly payment.

Wooyoung looked at him, holding a chuckle back "Order whatever you want, I'm paying". San couldn't make up his mind, making Wooyoung order for both.

They started talking, Wooyoung was trying to get to learn him. They understood that they matched a lot, almost at everything.

They were almost done eating when Wooyoung asked "I didn't want to bring this up, but I'm wondering about why you say I took advantage?". San shook his head "It's alright now. Anyway, like I said it's something personal". Wooyoung sipped from his wine "I opened up to you, why don't you trust me?" San could notice how offended the other looked.

He cleaned his mouth with the napkin "My mother had a very bad illness. She even stopped working because of it. So, I needed extra money for her operation & her therapy. Thanks to you the operation was done successfully, now I'll have to pay for the therapies". Wooyoung was surprised, he didn't expect something so serious. He nodded "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have paid more than that", San giggled "It was enough money".

After that night they came even closer, Wooyoung increased San's payment helping him with his mother's therapies.

San brought food to Wooyoung in his room "Your food, sir" he jokingly said. The younger rolled his eyes "Are you sure you don't want to stop working?", San tilted his head "Then I won't be earning money".

Wooyoung approached making him back up against a wall "You could be my boyfriend". San looked at him in the eyes "You mean it?", Wooyoung fully kissed him "Of course, my prince".

They started dating & eventually Wooyoung met San's mother, who thankfully liked him a lot. Soon, Mingi apologized to Wooyoung for what he had done, his younger hardly accepted it. 

It was summer, they were together at the beach. Wooyoung looked at San, who just got out of the water "Well? You wanna come with me to visit Yeosang?". San smiled "Anywhere with you" he kissed him.

San found everything he wanted, so he would do anything to keep everything that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story~


End file.
